Salt in our Wounds
by Selia
Summary: In letzter Zeit ist Felicianos Essen manchmal versalzen. Lovino findet heraus, warum.


**Author's Note:** Nicht unbedingt genießbar, aber mir war danach, etwas zu schreiben. Weil's vermutlich verwirrend geworden ist, gratuliere ich jenen, die's verstehen.

* * *

><p><strong>SALT IN OUR WOUNDS<strong>

Zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder lagen geschätzte fünf Meter. Fünf Meter, die zu weit waren für Lovino, um sie zu überwinden. Es war keine Frage von ‚nicht wollen' oder ‚nicht können'; es war nur so, dass sein Kopf nicht fähig war zu entscheiden, ob es richtig oder falsch wäre, jetzt zu seinem Bruder hinüber zu gehen.

Der Nachmittag stand zwischen ihnen im Raum, war durch das halb offene Fenster geschlüpft und hatte gemeinsam mit dem Wasserdampf eine milchigweiße Schicht auf die Fensterscheibe gemalt. Aus einem metallenen Topf drang das ungeduldige Brodeln von kochendem Wasser, schlug gegen die Seiten des Topfes und verlangte nach Arbeit. Feliciano sollte sie ihm geben. So war das schließlich, wenn man kochte.

Doch das Wasser verlangte umsonst.

Durch den Schleier von Wasserdampf boxte sich der aromatische Duft von frischen Kräutern, angebratenem Fleisch und Tomaten, die in Begleitung vieler anderer Zutaten zueinander gefunden hatten und eins geworden waren in einem der Töpfe. Der Geruch stieg Lovino in die Nase und ließ seinen Blick von den Töpfen zurück zu seinem Bruder wandern.

Feliciano stand nach wie vor in seiner Schürze am Herd, so als täte er nichts. Als sei er erstarrt im Angesicht der frischen Pasta, die neben ihm auf der Anrichte lag und wie ein verdutztes Kind zu ihm aufschaute. Sich wunderte, ob sie nicht in das Wasser gehörte, was doch so lautstark ihren Namen rief:  
><em><strong>Pasta, Pasta!<strong>_

Niemand sagte Felicianos Namen.

Lovino wusste nicht, warum. Warum er lediglich einen Kloß im Hals verspürte, anstatt die Distanz überwinden zu können. Alles war vielleicht nur halb so schlimm. Nur halb so wild, dachte er sich. Beruhigte er sich. Immer dann, wenn die seltsame Ahnung ihn überfiel. Aber Feli lächelte eben ständig; war gut und verlässlich und liebevoll und darum bemüht, dass auch alles gut blieb und besser wurde.  
><strong>Perfekt.<strong>

Selbst dann, wenn Lovino kritisch bemerkte, das Essen sei versalzen.

Lovino hatte dies genau ein Mal getan:  
>„Zu viel Salz!"<br>Es war ein Fehler gewesen, über den er sich im ersten Moment rege gefreut hatte. Ein Fehler von Feliciano, ein Fehler des ach so unfehlbaren Kochs. Ein Fehler, der Lovino seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr wiederfahren war, obwohl er ständig Fehler machte. Diese Kritik war einer seiner Fehler.

Sie war wenig schonend ausgesprochen, lediglich bemängelnd. Denn das Essen war nicht ungenießbar gewesen. Es trumpfte bloß mit zu viel Salz auf. Aber das Salz, das verdammte Salz, war keine Minute später Lovinos kleinste Sorge geworden.

Ihm gegenüber auf ihrem kleinen Balkon – auf dem Stuhl und Tisch genügend Platz fanden und der auf der einen Seite ein eingelassenes Bänkchen besaß, auf dem wiederum Feliciano gesessen hatte–, war es plötzlich unnatürlich geworden. Unnatürlich, weil Feliciano eine Entschuldigung hervorquetschte, die schnell gesprochen und mit einem Lächeln garniert war, welches seine Augen nie erreichte. Nicht mal sein Blick besaß noch die Kraft, das andere Augenpaar zu erklimmen.

Stattdessen hatte Feliciano auf dem Bänkchen gekauert, die Beine in geübter Manie seltsam verknotet und in seinem Teller rumgestochert. Etwas von einem Anruf erwähnt, wegen dem er vergessen hätte, das Nudelwasser bereits gesalzen zu haben. Dumm so was. Ganz dumm. Falsch verbunden obendrein.

Niemand hatte Feliciano angerufen.

Lovino begann es zu verstehen, nun da er geschätzte fünf Meter von seinem Bruder entfernt stand und wie gebannt auf dessen Rücken starrte. Unter dem dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts machten seine Schulterblätter abstruse Bewegungen; sprangen und zuckten, als sich der Rest des Körper in Schüben verspannte. Luft eingesogen wurde und leise wieder zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen hinaus quoll.  
>Ein Geräusch kam zum Vorschein.<br>Es war das Geräusch, das zu dem toten Lächeln gehörte, welches Lovino damals nach seiner Kritik zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war das Geräusch, welches gelegentlich zwischen dem Prasseln der Dusche getarnt aus dem Bad kroch. Das Geräusch, welches Lovino nie so recht identifizieren konnte. Das zwar existierte, aber keinen Namen trug, da es nie von jemandem entdeckt worden war.

Niemand hatte je Felicianos Namen gesagt, während dieser in der Küche stand und beim Kochen leise weinte.

* * *

><p>Auf ihrem gemütlichen Balkon, der Ausblick über die Stadt gewährt und durch den milde Abendluft wie ein erfrischender Fluss plätschert, hatte Feliciano noch gesessen, nachdem Lovino längst fertig war. Das Essen versalzen, die Stimmung einen faden Nachgeschmack liefernd.<p>

Lovino hatte Felicianos Namen nicht gesagt.

Nicht in der Küche, die er vorhin heimlich, still und leise wieder verlassen hatte und auch nicht danach. Nicht während des Essens, bei dem er das dünne Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Bruders geortet hatte. Nicht als Feliciano etwas erzählte oder mit ihm über ihren Tag lachte. Lovino hatte nichts gesagt; erst recht nicht, als sich sein Bruder nach dem Essen entschuldigte, um zu duschen.

Was sollte er auch sagen, wenn etwas keinen nachempfindbaren Namen hatte?

Felicianos Namen...?

Das Geschirr spülend, hatte Lovino die Silben auf der Zunge liegen gehabt wie glühendes Eisen. Schmerzhaft und metallisch hatten sie sich allesamt hinein gesengt und Lovino monoton ins Becken starren lassen. Die Hände still, hatte er für ein paar unbewusste Sekunden in die Wohnung gelauscht.  
>Von der Straße drang wenig abendliche Geräuschskulisse hinauf. Das Fensterglas war rein und die Sonne verabschiedete sich mit weiten Strahlen, die tieforange durch das Fenster fielen und Lovinos Arme im Spülbecken bevölkerten.<p>

Er wollte sie sagen, all die Silben, die Felicianos Namen ergaben und danach noch viele mehr. Er wollte sie wirklich sagen, aber im Schutze des Wasserprasselns im Badezimmer lebte, neben dem seit heute bekannten Geräusch, noch ein weiteres fremdes Geräusch.

Das eine Geräusch kannte Lovino bereits. Er hatte es ja mehr oder weniger getroffen. Heute, in der Küche, geschätzte fünf Meter von Feliciano entfernt. Der Geist zu perplex um zu thematisieren oder intervenieren. Aber warum auch? War es überhaupt nötig? Hatte nicht jeder von ihnen das Recht, einen Moment – wenngleich einen traurigen – für sich zu beanspruchen?  
>Feli ging es doch wieder gut hinterher. Bei Tische mit köstlichem, wenn auch leicht versalzenem Essen ging es Feli gut! Es gab viele Lächeln und viele Worte, viele vertraute Gewohnheiten und keinen rechten Anlass zur Beunruhigung. Felicianos erste Portion war im Nu verputzt gewesen und eine zweite folgte prompt.<p>

Gelegentlich hatte es Lovino trotzdem gespürt. Da war dieses heimliche Funkeln aus den braunen Augen von der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite. Es streifte ihn, vorsichtiger als der Wind es je könnte und feiner als die kostbarste Seide. Es war wie ein Schatten: nicht böse, nur dunkel und traurig und unsicher. Womöglich so unsicher wie Lovino sich fühlte gegenüber der fremden, akustischen Lebensformen.

Doch Lovino hatte Felicianos Namen trotzdem nicht gesagt. Geschweige denn die fremde Lebensform benannt, die ihm in der Küche begegnet war.  
>Deren Artgenossen er jetzt belauschte. Ein Handtuch verkrampft in den Händen haltend und mucksmäuschenstill neben der Badezimmertüre stehend. Auf den Boden neben seine Füße fielen vereinzelte Tropfen, die von seinen nassen Fingern stammten und die sich am Tuch vorbei gemogelt hatten. Sie waren lautlos, so wie Lovino. Nicht wie Feliciano.<p>

Auch die zweite fremde, akustische Lebensform hatte einen Namen.

All ihre Verwandten liefen Lovino täglich in Form von Felicianos langen, dünnen Fingern oder seinem merkwürdig breit erscheinenden Gesicht über den Weg, ohne dass es einem je bewusst geworden war.

* * *

><p>Die Distanz zwischen den Brüdern betrug kaum mehr eine Armlänge, als Lovino durch die angelehnte Glastür auf den Balkon trat und dafür mit einem Lächeln belohnt wurde. Ein Lächeln so filigran und zerbrechlich, dass es beinahe zerfiel, als Lovino nicht wie gewohnt auf dem Stuhl platz nahm, sondern sich an die Seite seines Bruders nestelte. Zwischen Balkon und Wand war wenig und doch genug Raum für sie beide. Es durfte nicht noch mehr Raum werden.<p>

Er hätte Felicianos Namen viel eher sagen sollen.

Auf dem Tischchen auf ihrem Balkon flackerte eine Kerze im fernen Sonnenuntergang, geführt wie eine Dame vom Wind, deren prächtiges Flammenkleid auflebte. Ließ der Wind es wild flattern, so warfen sich die Schatten bis in die Höhlen von Felicianos Schlüsselbeinen. Abend und ausbleibendes Licht schienen zudem bemüht, die müden Ringe unter seinen Augen zu kaschieren. Feliciano trug seinen Teil zur Bemühung bei, indem er das Lächeln trotz unterschwelliger Nervosität nicht aufgab.

„Bist du fertig für heute?", konnte Lovino die warme Stimme neben sich wispern hören, die offenbar vor ihm zurückwich, je mehr sich ihre Körper annäherten. Aus den Berührungspunkten an den Armen und Schultern erwuchsen langsam größere Flächen und machten Lovino dafür empfänglich, dass sein Bruder eine leichte Gänsehaut hatte. Den Arm hebend, war es möglich, diesen sanft um Felicianos Schultern gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Form und ihr Sein war präzise nachzuempfinden unter dem leichten Sommerstoff, den der Jüngere trug. Alles war da, jeder Knochen. Viel zu präsent.

Lovino konnte die Schwere wieder in seine Kehle fahren spüren wie ein Geist. Wie ein Dämon. Es war pure Befangenheit, die ihn verstummen lassen wollte.  
>Zwei fremde, akustische Lebensformen, die nicht gut und erst recht nicht gesund waren, spukten ihm durchs Gedächtnis.<p>

Jemand musste sie beim Namen nennen.

Lovino musste den Mund aufkriegen. Jedoch nicht um zu fluchen oder zu schreien, wenngleich ihm das immer leicht fiel. Dies hier war schwerer, wesentlich schwerer, weil er es nicht begriff. Weil er seinen Bruder nicht verstand und sich unbeholfen vorkam.

Der schmale Körper neben ihm war ein ruhiges Gewicht mit dezent wippenden Zehen und in den Ärmeln verborgenen Fingern. Nase, Mund und Gesicht dicht an Felicianos Haupt, musste Lovino für einen unbestimmten Moment die Lider schließen, sich sammeln und die Gerüche auf sich wirken lassen. Ihr Land roch nach einkehrender Nacht, ihre Stadt nach ausklingendem Alltagsleben und Feliciano nach Mundwasser, Milchkaffee, Tränensalz und Magensäure.

„Feli...", manövrierte Lovino schließlich schluckend die ersten beiden Silben erfolgreich an die Oberfläche, wo sie ungeschickt gegen Felicianos dünnes Haar stießen. „Ich weiß, warum das Essen manchmal versalzen ist..."

**E n d e**


End file.
